A Blessing in Disguise?
by lilmercenarygirl
Summary: After defeating Naraku, the gang must search for shards once again. I & Kag feel like they're slipping apart, but after a battle with a youkai they gain something more precious than the shikon jewel, something which might bring them together again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own InuYasha or the Characters within…**

The scent of blood and death hung heavily in the air. The smell was sickening to InuYasha's sensitive nose. The only thing that was keeping the scent of death at bay was Kagome's scent.

InuYasha raced through the forest, Kagome on his back, trying to reach the small village before all was lost. Miroku, Sango and Shippou rode on Kirara's back in the air, watching as the smoke rose from the village.

"I sense two jewel shards ahead!" Kagome tightened her legs around InuYasha's waist as the hanyou picked up speed.

"Damn it! I'll be happy when we have all those damn shards! They cause way too many problems!" He noticed the slight change in Kagome's scent. Sadness replaced some of the fear. 'Why do I always have to say things that hurt her?'

Kagome quickly discarded the thought from her mind. She knew InuYasha didn't really mean it like that. It was her fault in the first place that the jewel was shattered and then, to top it all off, after the defeat of Naraku, the jewel split again because of one of her arrow. 'Man, I just can't catch a break.'

They only had a few more shards to find, and the jewel would be complete. Koga had died in the final battle, along with Kohaku, which had allowed Naraku to complete the jewel. Before it had been absorbed into Naraku's body, Kagome and Kikyo both released sacred arrows.

Kikyo's arrow hit Naraku's hand, and Kagome's had hit the jewel shard, shattering it once again, and sending the shards flying throughout the land. She wasn't allowed to dwell on it for long though. InuYasha had her release another arrow, aiming straight at Naraku. He sent the backlash wave towards it, and Sesshoumaru released The Dragon Strike. The combined power of the three attacks was enough to send Naraku to hell.

Kikyo died shortly after the battle. Naraku had taken control of her, and even though she had been powerful enough to break the spell, it was too much for her body to handle. Kagome had done everything she could to help heal her, but Kikyo refused. She had died with InuYasha by her side, holding her hand. When she took her last breath, her body turned to dust and blew away on the breeze. To this day, Kagome doesn't know what Kikyo and InuYasha talked about in the last few moments of Kikyo's life, and she's not sure if she wants to know.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had reached a truce. They still didn't like each other, but they don't try to kill each other anymore either.

Since the wind tunnel is gone, Miroku isn't _as_ lecherous anymore. He's still a hentai, but most of his shenanigans are aimed at Sango and not random women any more.

"There it is!" It was the most hideous creature Kagome had ever seen, and that was saying something.

InuYasha stopped, allowing Kagome to get off of his back, as he released Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

Miroku and Shippou jumped off of Kirara's back as Sango released Hirakotsu. It grazed the youkai's shoulder, drawing it's attention away from the villagers.

The youkai was tall, at least 30 feet. There were three horns protruding from it's head. It's teeth looked razor sharp, and there was blood dripping from his mouth onto his chest. His dark purple flesh looked almost black from the blood. When he turned, he dropped the mangled body of a villager from his claws.

"Kagome!" InuYasha was appalled at the carnage this youkai was leaving in his wake, he had do destroy him, and quick! "Where's the shards!"

Kagome scanned the youkai's body searching for the shard. "He only has one! It's in the center of his forehead!"

"Damn it! Where the hell's the other one!" InuYasha raced forward, his father's fang in his hands.

Kagome scanned the area, and found the shard. There was a man standing near a woman, a bundle in her arms. "InuYasha, it's him!" She pointed towards the man, but InuYasha was tangled up with the gruesome youkai. Kagome shot off towards the woman just as the man raised his sword. The woman curled into herself on the ground, protecting whatever was in her arms. The blade sliced into her shoulder, blood sprayed from the wound.

He kicked the woman so she rolled to her back. Kagome stopped and notched an arrow in her bow.

The man raised his blade once more. "Know that pathetic monstrosity against nature will die!"

Before he could swing his blade, Kagome released an arrow hitting the jewel in his arm. The blade fell from his hands as he looked up and met his gaze with Kagome's. An inhuman scream left his mouth and the youkai InuYasha had been fighting turned to look at Kagome. "Get her!" The man screamed.

The youkai went after Kagome, but before he could reach her, InuYasha landed in front of her and released the Wind Scar. He turned and started walking towards the man who had controlled the youkai. The man was now on his knees, blood pouring from the wound the sacred arrow had produced.

"Why did you massacre everyone in this village?" InuYasha slowly walked towards the man. He had learned some restraint in his time spent with Kagome, however when the man in front of him began to laugh, it tested all of his patience.

"I see you're a filthy half-breed too. This village was sheltering this woman and her half-breed son. They all committed one of the worst crimes against humanity by accepting her and the all were punished for their crimes." Pulling a dagger from his haori, he raised it, madness in his eyes. "And this filthy creature will die by my hands!"

Before he could lower the dagger, his own sword was thrust through his gut. He coughed, and blood began to drip from his mouth. He looked down and the woman whom he thought he had killed had plunged his own sword into his body. He fell backwards, the dagger falling from his lifeless hands.

"You will not kill my son!" She growled out to him as she collapsed back to the ground.

Kagome ran towards the woman, tears springing to her eyes. InuYasha also knelt near the woman's head. 'She looks like mother.' Gently, he ran a clawed hand over her hair. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes as she gripped her baby in her arms. "Please, take care of him."

She raised her arms, and placed the baby in Kagome's waiting arms. She ran her hand over the baby's head, pushing the blanket off of his face to reveal black hair, and two black, triangular ears on his head. Kagome gasped as she looked at the Inu-hanyou in her arms.

InuYasha had placed the woman's head in his lap as she said her goodbyes to her child. "Please, you are an Inu-hanyou, you can teach him what he needs to know. I couldn't bear knowing that he wouldn't be protected." Tears were streaming down her face now as she gripped the front of his fire-rat. She was begging InuYasha to take care of her son with her last breaths. "Please…"

"I…" He couldn't find the words. He raised lost eyes to Kagome's, pleading with her to find the words he couldn't.

Kagome took the woman's hand in her own. Bringing it up to lie on the child's head, she looked into the woman's eyes, and with a sniffle she nodded. While her answer was spoken on a whisper, the woman smiled as she heard Kagome's reply. "We'll take care of him."

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had since gathered around, and Sango was holding Shippou in her arms, as Miroku held her.

"Thank… you…" The smile faded from the woman's eyes, as her life faded from this world.

888888888888888888

Well, should I continue this? Please leave me a review and let me know…


	2. Life after death

I don't own inuyasha or the characters within… le sigh…

2 months ago…

Kagome walked away from Kikyo, allowing her to spend the final moments of her life with InuYasha.

She had done everything in her power to help save Kikyo's life, but short of giving Kikyo her soul, nothing could save her.

Stumbling over a rock, Kagome pitched forward and closed her eyes to brace for the impact. She never hit, instead one strong arm wrapped around her body to keep her from falling. As she opened her eyes, she turned her head to meet the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. "Sessh..oumaru. Thank…" Her words died on her lips as she was met with darkness.

She awoke some hours later. Night had settled, along with the warriors. The final battle with Naraku had claimed the lives of Kohaku, Koga, and Kikyo. Everyone was hurt in one way or another.

As Kagome looked around the clearing, she saw Sango tending to Miroku's wounds. Shippou and Rin were curled up in Kirara's fur, tight against one another. Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree, eyes trained on the children keeping watch.

Miroku raised his eyes to Kagome. "Kagome, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Sitting up, Kagome blinked a few times, then smiled at Miroku. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "I'm ok, but I feel a little dizzy." Looking around, she noticed InuYasha was nowhere in sight. "Where's… InuYasha?"

Sango rose from beside Miroku and sat down near Kagome. "He left right after Kikyo…" She paused and looked to Miroku who nodded in encouragement. "He didn't say anything, he just left. I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome put on one of her famous fake smiles. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I know losing Kikyo again will be hard on him."

Sango looked at Kagome, a frown on her face.

"Really Sango, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just need some sleep." With that, Kagome layed down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She turned away from the fire. As Sango walked away from her and back to Miroku, a single tear fell from Kagome's face.

8888888888888888888888888888

It was a week later when InuYasha finally made his way back to Kaede's village. He looked like he hadn't eaten, or slept the whole time. He didn't say anything to anyone, just went straight to the Goshenbuku, and jumped into the branches.

After the second day of him doing nothing but sitting in the tree, they began to take turns trying to convince him to eat or talk. No amount of coercing could get him to leave the tree. After that, Kagome and the others took turns leaving bottles of water and food under the tree for him. Sometimes he would eat part of it, other times, it wouldn't have been touched.

Kagome would make short trips between the feudal era and her world, but she never stayed away long, wanting to be close in case InuYasha needed her.

Finally, after a week and a half, InuYasha came down from the tree. The only words he spoke as he walked into the hut were, "We're leaving. We need to find the jewel shards." He exited the hut, leaving the traveling companions no room for arguments.

Kagome had tried numerous times during the time they were searching for shards to talk to InuYasha, but he refused. He didn't even carry her on his back for the first few weeks.

The worst times were at night, after everyone had fallen asleep. She would sit and look at the fire, or wander from camp in order to look at the stars. She spent many nights looking at the stars and talking to Kikyo. She wished that Kikyo could answer her, but no amount of wishing would grant that. Tonight, was one of those night's.

Kagome sat at the crest of a hill, under a tree, looking out at the valley and sky beyond. The man in the moon looked down at her, grinning, as leaves danced upon the breeze. The fall night was chilly, leaving dew to glisten on whatever the moon touched, lighting the world around her and creating moon shadows.

Silent tears fell from her eyes as she spoke to Kikyo. "How do I help him when he won't talk to me? I know I can never take your place in his heart. I love him so much Kikyo, I wish you could have understood that when you were here. Maybe you can understand that now though."

There was a rustling from the bushes behind her and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned her eyes toward the sound. A squirrel jumped out from the bushes and scurried away from her. With a chuckle and a sniffle, she turned her head back to the heavens. "I'm even more paranoid now than I was when Naraku was alive."

"How do I get him to understand that I don't want to take your place? If he'll just let me be his friend again, I'll be happy. Sometimes I think I look too much like you, remind him too much of you. If the only way for him to be happy is to not have that reminder, I'd leave."

On a sob, she buried her face in her hands. "I just want him to be happy!"

A figure clad in white turned and disappeared into the forest.

888888888888888888

InuYasha awakened and looked at the camp below him from his tree branch. A scent in the air awakened him, and it only took a second for him to recognize that smell. In a low voice, filled with venom, he spoke. "Sesshoumaru."

He quickly jumped down from his tree branch and raced through the forest, oblivious to the fact that Kagome was not in her sleeping bag.

888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru sensed his approach and smirked. He leaned casually against a tree as he waited. Right before InuYasha broke through the bushes and into the clearing he was waiting in, he stepped away from the tree, straightened his posture and let the smirk slip from his face to be replaced by his normal cold glare.

"SESSHOUMARU! You bastard!" InuYasha freed his father's fang and raced towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru merely sidestepped. InuYasha skidded to a halt, mere inches from the trunk of the tree Sesshoumaru had been casually leaning against mere seconds ago. "It is not this Sesshoumaru you should be concerned about."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha faced his brother.

"You should be concerned with your Miko."

A fire lit in InuYasha's eyes at the mere mention of Kikyo. She was… Gone. The bastard knew that. A low growl escaped his lips as he spoke. "What does Kikyo have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. "This Sesshoumaru does not speak of the dead, but of the living."

A light went off in InuYasha's head, as his eyes grew round as realization dawned. "Kagome." It was said on barely a whisper, but Sesshoumaru heard the sorrow in it.

"This Sesshoumaru cares not for humans, however, this Miko helped save Rin many times. For that alone, this Sesshoumaru is…" He paused as he choked on the word, trying to release it from his throat, which seemed to close. "Grateful."

InuYasha's ears went limp as he stared at his brother, mouth hanging open. "Come again?"

"She will leave you InuYasha."

His mouth closed as a low growl escaped his throat. First off, Kagome wouldn't do that. Secondly, "What the fuck does it matter to you!"

Sesshoumaru kept reminding himself that he wasn't doing this for InuYasha. He detested his brother and always would.

Towards the end of the long battle with Naraku, Sesshoumaru realized that it wasn't InuYasha's fault that he was a half-breed. It was his father's. Regardless of InuYasha's human blood, he was still one of the great Inu-Taisho's sons. He no longer craved the Tetsaiga. When InuYasha lost control of his demon blood, when he no longer held his father's fang, he went after everyone. He had targeted Rin. That was something that would never happen again.

Kagome had been the one who saved Rin that day, and for that, he would be eternally in her debt.

"It matters not to this Sesshoumaru. Follow her scent. Be quiet and listen to what she says when you are not there to hear."

InuYasha stood speechless as Sesshoumaru floated away in a ball of light. He didn't know what the hell his bastard brother was talking about. Kagome wouldn't leave him.

Would she?

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome sat, with her knees drawn up to her chest, choking on the sobs that wracked her body. She looked up to the sky and saw a star shoot across the horizon. She closed her eyes and made a wish on a whisper.

"Please Kikyo, help me. Would InuYasha be better off without me? All I want is for him to be happy." A small sob slipped from her body as she spoke. "If me leaving is the only way for him to grieve for you, and be happy in the end, I would do it."

She crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian-style, and lowered her head so her ebony hair covered her face from view. "If I could do it over again, I would trade places with you." A tear fell from her face to land on a flower petal near her leg. "I would die so you could live. As long as InuYasha is happy, it doesn't matter where I am."

InuYasha stood speechless behind her. It always amazed him how selfless Kagome was. She would have given her life so Kikyo could live. She would have given her life, so he could be happy. His eyes began to tear up, but before a single tear could fall, he became enraged.

"How could you give up your life so easily?"

Kagome jumped, and shot up like a rocket at the sound of InuYasha's voice. It was said with a rage Kagome had never heard fall from InuYasha's voice before. "Inu…"

"Damn it Kagome!" InuYasha grabbed her upper arms with both hands and jerked her forward. "How the hell could you even think something like that? Do you honestly think I would be happy to see you dead!"

His grip wasn't loosening, and Kagome could barely speak. With a tiny voice, that was choppy with fear and confusion, she spoke. "But then… Kikyo would still be… alive." Her head fell limply forward as she lost all energy. She spent to many nights for the past weeks crying herself silently to sleep, or wailing to the heavens when she was alone. "You could be with her… and be happy."

He felt her go lax, and then heard all passion, will, and life leave her voice as she spoke. He loosened his grip on her and wrapped her in his embrace. How could he have been so selfish not to realize that she had been suffering? He had lost Kikyo, and in his grief, Kagome had lost him.

She no sooner felt him relax when she was pulled into him and his arms encased her. Silent tears left her eyes. She had no strength to hide them or stop them. She threw her arms around him and clung to him for dear life.

As he held her, he lowered her to the ground. He cradled her in his lap, like he would a child. He softly ran his hand over her hair, slowly rocking back and forth to sooth her.

As InuYasha held her, she grieved.

She grieved for all who had lost their lives in order to protect the world from Naraku. She grieved for all the souls who hadn't found peace until Kikyo had left this world. She grieved for Sango, who lost her father, brother, and an entire village. She grieved for Miroku, who lost his father when he was but a child and feared he would die before seeing his own child. She grieved for little Shippou, who had lost his parents because of the greed of those who craved the Shikon Jewel. She grieved for Kikyo, who had departed from the world filled with hatred for InuYasha because of Naraku's greed, and for their lost love.

But most of all, she grieved for the little hanyou who knew only the love of his mother until he had found Kikyo. She grieved for their love that had been tainted by betrayal because of Naraku. She grieved because they hadn't loved one another enough to trust each other. She grieved because she felt Kikyo hadn't loved InuYasha as she should have.

She grieved because InuYasha couldn't accept the love that she wanted so badly to offer him.

When no more tears would fall, she sighed and spoke his name.

InuYasha spoke, his voice softer and gentler than she had ever heard. "Yeah Kagome?"

"If you want me to leave, I will. I know it must be hard to look at me everyday when I resemble Kikyo. I don't want to see you hurting anymore. You're my best friend, and I don't know how to help you not hurt." She felt the tears wanting to be released once again as her chin began to tremble.

InuYasha tightened his hold on her as he lowered his head to rest his cheek on the top of her head. "I don't want you to leave. I just need some time. You know better than anyone I'm not good at saying what I feel."

You know me better than Kikyo did.

"Just, give me time."

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his chest. She heard the rhythm of his heart, and the beat was slowly lulling her into sleep. "I'll be there for you when you're ready."

A second later she was asleep in his arms. He lifted his head slowly from hers and looked down upon her as she slept peacefully in his arms. 'Kagome, how could you possibly want to stay with me?'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few months that passed went by slowly. The demons they met up with were easily enough dispatched with. Compared to Naraku, they were like a walk in the park.

After camp was made for the night, and everyone was sound asleep, InuYasha and Kagome would go off together. Some nights they talked, while others were spent in silence watching the sky.

They were making progress. Things were starting to slowly return to normal between the two. Kagome was once again becoming her normal perky self, and InuYasha was returning back to the irritable and grumpy hanyou they all new and loved.

And then it happened…

_InuYasha had placed the woman's head in his lap as she said her goodbyes to her child. "Please, you are an Inu-hanyou, you can teach him what he needs to know. I couldn't bear knowing that he wouldn't be protected." Tears were streaming down her face now as she gripped the front of his fire-rat. She was begging InuYasha to take care of her son with her last breaths. "Please…" _

_"I…" He couldn't find the words. He raised lost eyes to Kagome's, pleading with her to find the words he couldn't._

_Kagome took the woman's hand in her own. Bringing it up to lie on the child's head, she looked into the woman's eyes, and with a sniffle she nodded. While her answer was spoken on a whisper, the woman smiled as she heard Kagome's reply. "We'll take care of him."_

_Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had since gathered around, and Sango was holding Shippou in her arms, as Miroku held her. _

_"Thank… you…" The smile faded from the woman's eyes, as her life faded from this world._

888888888888888

InuYasha sat above his friends on a tree branch, their ever-present guardian. He had watched as Kagome tenderly cradled the pup in her arms and sang him a lullaby, which had not only lulled him to sleep, but their companions as well.

He watched as she held him close in her embrace and fell asleep with him in her arms.

He raised his eyes to the heavens as the days events replayed in his mind. In less than a day, he had become responsible for not only himself, but a pup as well. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a pup.

He looked back down to the sleeping Kagome and the pup. He _and_ Kagome where responsible for the pup now, not just him.

In that moment, InuYasha realized that he had received something he had always wanted, but thought unobtainable.

He had a family.

88888888888888888888888888888

Well, there it was. I hope you all like it. Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait.

I realized that this is becoming slightly angsty and I fear that that will only continue. This is the way it wants to be written, so it shall be. I think it might be a roller coaster.

As always, your reviews and concrit is always welcomed and appreciated. I apologize for any mistakes(I have no beta) it's all me and English was always my worst subject, go figure huh.

Anywhoo… please let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoyed it!

lilmercenarygirl


	3. InuDaichi

I Know this chapter is a little short, but i figured getting even half the chapter out was better than nothing. it's not exactly what i was expecting when i sat down to write this, but it's just how it came out.

i'm not 100 happy with this chapter, but hopefully it will work for everyone. i've written and rewritten it this was the best one, i thought at least.

this might end up being a temporary chapter. i'm really hoping that if i let it sit for a day or two, if i go over it again, i'll be able to make it even better. but i know how much patience it takes to wait for an author to post a chapter, and believe you me, i know i'd rather have a half chapter than nothing, so here it is, the first half of the chapter..

**INUYASHA ISN'T MINE... A GIRL CAN DREAM THOUGH, RIGHT?**

Chapter 3

InuYasha sat, holding the pup in his lap. Kagome had returned to her time in order to get supplies for the pup. What supplies he didn't know, but she said they were important. InuYasha guessed the pup to be only two or three weeks old.

He looked down at the pup sleeping in his lap. The pup's dark locks contrasting greatly against the red of his Fire Rat. His ear's would twitch every so often. A fang poked out from the side of his mouth and made InuYasha smile. He still couldn't get over how small the pup was.

Suddenly the pup opened his eyes. He looked at InuYasha and began crying. "I bet you're hungry, huh pup?" Kagome should be back soon, InuYasha hoped as he looked towards the well. On instinct, InuYasha brought the pup up to his mouth and scruffed him, allowing a low growl to build in his chest and rumble to life. The pup slowly stopped crying. InuYasha released the pup from his mouth, cradling him close to his chest, allowing the rumbling to continue soothing the pup.

And that was how Kagome found them. A tear fell from her eye, and before she could wipe it away, InuYasha looked up at her and their eye's met.

Her eye's were glazed over in unshed tears, save for the one lone tear that slowly made it's way down her cheek and disappeared down her neck. She had a baby blue bag hanging from her shoulder, and she held a stuffed animal tight against her chest. The white animal contrasted against her dark green sweater. 'Is she holding a stuffed dog?' InuYasha thought to himself.

She quietly made her way towards him, and knelt down beside him. Whispering, so as not to wake the pup she spoke. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"He calmed down after you left, and he just woke up a few minutes ago crying, but I got him to sleep again. I think he's hungry." He whispered back to Kagome. He watched her nod and reach into the blue bag she set down next to her in the grass. Pulling out a bottle, she tipped it upside down and let a few drops fall to her wrist.

Kagome had warmed the bottle before she left the future hoping that it would be cooled enough for the little guy to eat when she returned. The formula felt just the right temperature. "Here, give him to me and I'll feed him.

InuYasha passed the pup over to Kagome, being careful to support his neck. She had scooted closer to him, and was pressed against his side as she took the pup in her arms. Unconsciously, she turned so her back was angled into his arm. InuYasha had no choice but to drape his arm over her shoulder.

He watched as the pup woke up once the nipple was close to his mouth and greedily clamped onto the nipple to drink from the bottle.

Kagome giggled. "Looks like he has your appetite InuYasha."

InuYasha 'keh'd' which cause Kagome to giggle even more.

"You know InuYasha, we're gonna have to pick out a name for him."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome who looked up to him and smiled. "What do you think we should name him?"

She looked back down at the pup and leaned her head against InuYasha. Without realizing what he was doing, InuYasha had begun running his fingers lightly through Kagome's hair.

"Well," she said as she closed her eyes reveling in the feel of her hair being played with. "I had a few thoughts, but... Never mind."

"What?"

"It's gonna sound silly." Kagome could feel the blush rising on her face. Sure she had thought of a bunch of names, Daichi, Ichiro, and Taro were the three that she liked best. Sure there was nothing silly about those names. It's just that when she thought up the names, she had put Inu in front of them all.

"Just tell me." InuYasha urged. He sat with his eyes closed, slowly and carefully running his clawed fingers through her hair. He had realized he was doing it and had felt the urge to stop, but if Kagome wasn't gonna complain...

"Well, there were three I really like. Daichi, Ichiro, and Taro. I liked Daichi best though."

"It's a good name." InuYasha kept playing with her hair. He realized that the pup had fallen asleep, the bottle forgotten in place of dreams.

"I was thinking... that is, if you think it would be ok... I was wondering if..." She couldn't do it. She couldn't say what she wanted. Why was it so hard to tell him what she wanted? Hadn't they agreed that they could tell each other anything? She had told him he was her best friend. She should be able to tell her best friend what she was thinking, right?

"What Kagome?"

"Could we name him... Inu-Daichi?"

His hand stilled immediately, as did the rest of his body. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes shot open and looked down on the sleeping pup.

Kagome felt the change in him immediately. His whole body became stiff and rigid. She shouldn't have asked. "It's ok if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't have even brought it up. It was just something I was thinking about that's all. I mean, the poor little guy is never gonna know who is real parent's were and we're all he's ever gonna have so I just thought that maybe..."

'She always rambles when she's nervous.' InuYasha thought to himself with a smirk. It's not that he's upset by what she said, just that he wasn't expecting it. He reached down and tilted her chin up with his hand so he could look into her eyes. She stopped her rambling as a tinge of rose crossed her cheeks that he found adorable. "I think, that that would be a good name for him. After all, he's our son now."

A tear fell from her eyes. "Thank you InuYasha." His head started lowering to hers slowly. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she held her breath. 'Is InuYasha really going to kiss me?' Her brain screamed the question. She saw his eyes dart to her lips and she began to close her eyes, he brain screaming at her that this really was happening! She could feel his breath on her lips, all she would have to do was lean a little further up and...

A wailing sound pierced the air and InuYasha and Kagome pulled apart as if they had just been two teenagers caught making out on the couch. The pup was crying, and from the smell of things Kagome new why.

"OH KAMI!" InuYasha yelled and jumped up as soon as Kagome rose. His sensitive nose finally picked up the smell. The only thing he smelled previously was Kagome.

Kagome laughed as InuYasha jumped up as though he had been shot and put his sleeve over his nose. "Come on InuYasha, it's not that bad." Settling the pup on the grass, she reached for the bag and pulled out a diaper, baby powder and baby wipes. 'God bless the twenty-first century.'

"Kagome, what are those..." InuYasha made a bunch of gestures with his hands, "Things that you're using on my pup?"

"Relax, they're just things from my time that make having a baby easier, that's all." She unwrapped the baby from his blanket and removed the cloth that she had used as a make shift diaper. "These are called baby wipes." She pulled one from the container and began to wipe the pup's bottom and put it in the old cloth. She grabbed the bottle of powder and began dusting the pup's bottom with it. "This is baby powder. We use this so the baby doesn't get diaper rash. It helps keep his skin from getting sore from rubbing against the diaper." Lastly, she pulled out the diaper and opened it up. "And this, is the best thing that man, or woman, ever created, the disposable diaper. You just throw it away after it's been used. It's great! Plus it has leak guard."

"Leak guard?" InuYasha asked confused.

Kagome laughed as she put the new diaper on the pup. "Never mind. There we go Inu-Daichi, good as new!" She tilted her head up and smiled at InuYasha. "Next time it's your turn. You gotta learn how to change him too you know."

InuYasha just stood there and watched as Kagome put everything back into the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She picked the pup up and turned to InuYasha with the most beautiful smile on her face. "Come on, we should get back to the village."

He took one long last look at her smiling at him with the pup, _their_ pup, in her arms. He wanted that picture to be forever in his mind. He slowly began walking towards her, and she reached her had out to him. He took her offered hand and they slowly entwined their fingers together.

As they walked and talked on their way to the village, InuYasha thought that this pup might just be the best thing that ever happened to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ok, so that was the first half of this chapter. what did everyone think?

please don't hurt me :(

lilmercenarygirl


End file.
